pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cover Up!/Transcript
(Caber, Sugar, Joel, Polly, and Big Faye are walking. Joel looks half happy, half dreading something.) Caber: (notices) Something bothering you, Joel? Joel: '''Just the fact that we're nearing my house and Happiny is outside of her Poké Ball. '''Sugar: Yeah? So what's the problem? Joel: 'I'm not talking about it. ''(He returns Happiny.) '''Polly: Aw, why not? Maybe we could help? Joel: 'I'm. Not. Talking. ''(They reach the house.) '''Big Faye: Hope your parents won't mind seeing me. Y'know, me being a giant and all. (Joel shrugs and knocked on the front door. An Audino opened the door.) Audino: ''(happy) Audino! '''Polly:' Aw, it's an Audino. Joel: Hey, Audino. Are my parents in? Audino: 'Au dino. ''(It walks around looking to see if anyone was in the house.) (Joel and the others waited. Audino later returns and takes Joel's hand and dragging him inside.) '''Polly: Should we go in? Caber: (shrugs) I guess. Big Faye: I'll wait out here. (sits outside) (Caber goes in first, then Sugar and Polly.) Sugar: Wipe your feet, Polly. (Polly wipes her bare feet on the mat before entering with Sugar. Audino drags Joel to the back of the house. Caber and the others guessed that this Pokémon knew him. Audino finally finishes dragging Joel.) Caber: I take your parents are in? Joel: 'Judging from the way Audino dragged me... Yep. ''(Just then, a woman came in. She wore an attire similar to some Nurse Joys. The only difference was that her hair was in a ponytail. Caber and the others guessed that she was Joel's mother.) '''Joel: ''(somewhat annoyed) You're not going to scold Audino? '''Mrs. James:' Oh, Joel, that can come later. I'm just happy to see my baby boy. (kisses him on the check) Joel: Mom, I have friends over.... (Happiny comes out, happy to see Joel.) Mrs. James: Is that a Happiny...? Joel: It's... uh, Sugar's! I'm just watching it. (Sugar, Caber, and Polly stared at Joel. That wasn't true at all.) Joel: ''(through his teeth) Just play along, guys. '''Caber:' (sighs, silently) Fine. But we're gonna talk about this later. (aloud) It's nice to meet you, Mrs. James. I'm Caber. Sugar: '''I'm Sugar! '''Polly: And I'm Polly. (smiles) Mrs. James: Nice to meet you all. Sugar: You too! (Just then, a giant green eye peeked into an open window.) Big Faye: Hello in there. Mrs. James: (sees the eye) Oh my goodness! Joel: '''Hi, Big Faye. '''Mrs. James: B-Big Faye? (looks out the window) Big Faye: (shyly) Hi. Mrs. James: So you're the giant girl on the news. Big Faye: '''Mm-hmm. '''Polly: She's been on the news? Caber: Well, she mentioned her parents revealed her to the public, so I guess it's to be expected. Sugar: You don't mind that she's a giant, do you, Mrs. James? Mrs. James: '''Oh no, of course not. After all, she seems like a nice girl. '''Polly: Oh, she's very friendly. Joel: Ahem. Anyway. Happiny: ''(cuddles next to Joel's face) Happiny! ''(Mrs. James saw this.) '''Mrs. James: '''Seems like Happiny likes you a lot.... Category:Pokémon Legends Transcripts